


Into the Darkest

by Rhialoviction



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Forced Prostitution, Gen, Kidnapping, M/M, Rape, non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-11-21 16:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11361303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhialoviction/pseuds/Rhialoviction
Summary: Once Delphine realizes she has no more use for them, she sells Albus and Scorpius to a notorious wizarding brothel. Together, the boys must find a way to endure the comming trauma and survive the aftermath.





	1. Chapter 1

 

The skin of their shins tore against the cold cement steps as Scorpius and Albus were thrown to their knees. All four wrists were bound together with the burning golden cuffs in a jumble that effectively prevented the boys from halting their fall. Scorpius hit hard and slid down the stairs a few feet before Albus managed to drag him back up by their restraints.

 

Albus then used their connected wrists to pull his friend closer in an attempt at protection. 

 

Slowly, the kidnapped boys peered up to see a dark figure on the landing above them.

 

"What do you bring me this time?" The figure's deep, booming voice echoed throughout the spirals of the staircase. If Albus didn't know better he'd think they were still in a stairwell of one of the Hogwarts towers. Unfortunately they were far away from the safety of their school.

 

"I offer a good investment," Delphine cooed. "For the right price, of course."

 

The looming man was silent.

 

"I've brought you Potter's middle child and the Malfoy boy."

 

Albus looked over his shoulder at the cruel witch, sick to his stomach with the thought that he used to fancy her.

 

"Mmm"  the deep voice mused. He shifted to take a closer look at his prey. "True, I could make a decent profit off the Potter boy. Albus, right?" The man let out a disturbingly satisfied groan, then paused. "But the other... I have no use for him."

 

Scorpius shivered, huddling closer against his friend's side.

 

"Oh you'll need him, trust me. Their a package deal. The scrawny one is good collateral against this one's full cooperation."

 

She put the flat of her shoe against Albus's back and shoved him down for emphasis. Albus grimaced as his cheek connected with the edge of step, splitting open.

 

"Just watch." She pointed her wand at Scorpius, whose face was already hidden between the cuffs, shoulders hunched in fear. "Crucio!" 

 

Scorpius cried out, body racked in pain.

 

"No, please!" Albus shouted as he witnessed the contortions of this friend's agony. "Stop! Please stop, I'll do what you want, I promise! Just stop this, Please!"

 

The screams ceased along with the torment, and Albus used their shared cuffs to maneuver Scorpius's head to rest on his chest, tucked safely under his chin. Unable to sooth his friend with his bound hands, Albus muttered soft reassurances until the shudders of the tortured boy faded away.

 

Neither saw the dark figure's crooked grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just saw Cursed Child this week. Fresh in my mind, and so happy to be a part of this new Fandom!
> 
> Comments fuel my muse!


	2. Chapter 2

 

"Any stipulations? Or requests?"

 

"Nah. Kill them or keep them, I don't care," Delphine waved her wand about as she replied. "Either way, they're out of my life. Just don't let them go."

 

Albus and Scorpius exchanged worried looks.

 

Galleons quickly changed hands and suddenly the boys were jerked backwards by their navels as their new owner latched onto their shoulders and the three disapparated.

 

With a jolt, they found themselves in a dimly lit office, seemingly in the basement of a large building, judging by the cement walls and lack of windows. Their captor stood tall behind them.

 

"Now then," he waved his wand casually.

 

The invisable bond between the sets of cuffs vanished, severing the link between the boys.

 

"Straight to business."

 

Another wave.

 

Scorpius shot backwards across the room, heels dragging on the floor, bound arms extended to grasp at the air. He shouted half of Albus's name before the door to the adjacent room slammed and the friends were effectively sepparated.

 

At the same time Albus's cuffs refastened themselves behind the small of his back, and the evil man prodded stiff fingers at Albus's chest, causing the boy to loose balance and fall backwards onto a firm couch.

 

"Ground rules." The man stepped closer, light on his feet. "You'll do whatever I say, immediately, or your whipping boy will face the consequences. Now..." He paused, appraising the boy's stoic facade. "Take off your shirt."

 

Albus flinched, but made no move to comply. He briefly considered explaining that he couldn't remove his shirt with his hands bound as they were, but something told him the man wouldn't care about that bit of  logic. Instead he remained silent and stared straight ahead.

 

"I am not, a patient man." 

 

In the next room over Scorpius failed to suppress his scream as the thin welts of twenty lashes simultaneously appeared on the palms of his outstretched hands.

 

"Scorpius!" Albus got up and tried to rush the door, but the man caught him against his chest and held tight as Albus struggled.

 

"Enough!"

 

 Albus had no chance to resist as the man grabbed him by the nape of his neck, yanked him backwards, and then slammed him face first down onto the desk, bent over at the waist so that his feet scuffed about to find good purchase.

 

Before he squeezed his eyes shut, Albus couldn't help but stare at the name placard directly infront of his face. It read: _Malcolm Malleolus_

 

The man, Malcolm, muttered a simple spell that shredded Albus's shirt in a way that mimicked claw marks. He snatched the ruined cloth and threw it to the side before he ran his calloused hands along the smooth back muscles. The boy snarled as Malcolm snuck his fingers into the waistband of his trousers and pulled. Thankfully the pants refused to budge, held tight by a belt.

 

"That won't do. Gotta make sure the merchandise is ripe." Albus tensed and couldn't withhold a small whimper. "Aw, shh. You'll be fine. You're friend will too, if'n you behave. Am I the first for you then?" Malcolm sneered as he slid his free hand around Allbus's waist to work open the buckle and fly. "God, if you only knew how much wizards would be would be willing to pay to take out their frustrations on Potter's son's ass. Harry fucking Potter. A lot of us have a score to settle with your father, boy."

 

Albus set his jaw, ignoring the few tears that slipped down his cheek.

 

His father. 

 

If only he'd listened to his father, he and Scorpius wouldn't be in this mess. This was all his fault. He inhaled sharply as his trousers were roughly tugged off, cold air stinging his pale, bare skin. He held his breath for a moment, deciding. The least he could do now was make sure Scorpius was safe. If he couldn't figure out how to get them out of here soon, if ever, he could still keep Scorpius from being tortured. And if that meant obeying this monster and enduring this humiliation...Albus would do anything to save his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've more to come. Again, I realize this is an emerging Fandom, and I'm so excited to see what it grows into, but if it's not your thing feel free to gloss overy these for the SPN fics, I won't mind.
> 
> Now, let's find out where this goes next.
> 
> Comments fuel my muse!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the other side of the door

Scorpius sat with his back against the door, knees tucked to his chest as he listened through the woodwork late into the night. His tears had run dry hours ago. Now he just stared into the darkness with an empty expression.

The first time he had heard Albus cry out, the scream cut to his core like a blade of ice. He'd pounded the door and begged to take his best friend's place, but the pleas fell on deaf ears.

Eventually he became quiet and slid to the floor, nails bloody from trying to break through. To his horror, the silence on his part clarified the sounds comming through the woodwork from the other room and Scorpius realized his friend wasn't merely being tortured.

The screams, which had slowly morphed into pained grunts as the night grew darker, were far too rhythmic, and far too consistent with a slight banging of wooden drawers and the occasional soft groan from their captor.

Scorpius had bit into his fist as he was overcome with what felt like grief. He mourned for several nameless, precious things that night as he forced himself to stay awake. Forced himself to keep this terrible vigil until the torment was over and Albus was safe again.

Suddenly the door's latch rattled.

Scorpius threw himself out of the way just before blinding light flooded the damp room. A pitiful being was flung across the threshold. Albus landed in a sniveling heap near Scorpius's feet. The boy was curled up in a semi-fetal position, clearly in pain, with his hands clutched tightly to his chest as he stifled what were most likely sobs.

Scorpius shuffled across the floor to pull Albus's head into his lap, then glared up at the silhouetted man standing in the doorway. He desperately wanted to speak, but feared for adding to his friend's torment.

"Clean him up. The washroom is over there." Their captor motioned to a small door on the far side of the room. "I expect him to be presentable at all times. That's your job worm." Although Scorpius could not see his face, the man was clearly speaking to him. "Keep him healthy, and keep your room tidy. You don't get a free ride here. Earn your keep or your friend will pay for your mistakes. That goes for the both of you." The man paused before he turned to leave. "Food and water will be provided as needed."

The door shut, locking the boys in their new prison.

Scorpius stroked Albus's hair, rocking the boy gently and muttering false reassurances until he was sure he'd fallen asleep. He then carefully picked up his friend and moved across the room to lay Albus onto one of the cots.

When he went to check the washroom to see what, if any, supplies they had, he was deeply thankful for everything his mother, a skilled healer, had taught him about the medicinal arts. More than ever, he was glad he'd payed attention. The washroom consisted of a bathtub and shower, a toilet, a sink, and a flickering light bulb that hung from the center of the ceiling on a thin length of electrical wire. Scorpius swore under his breath when his search of the small space turned up nothing of use that could aid them in an escape. His heart sunk even further when he opened the mirror-cabinet above the sink and realized they had no magic-based medical supplies. The shelves were full of pill bottles that contained muggle-medicine and rudimentary bandage materials. There was a promising white box labeled 'first aid', but it too contained nothing Scorpius was confidently familiar with using.

After reading all of the directions on each bottles, he was fairly certain he should utilize the one labeled as a 'pain-killer'. At first glance he'd been confused as to whether the pills were for killing someone's pain, or for painfully killing someone, but after a moment of self-reproach he realized it was the former. He grabbed the bottle and closed the cabinet only to catch sight of his own reflection. Tearstained cheeks and hollow-set eyes stared back at him. Scorpius tore his gaze away and peered out into the bedroom at the sleeping form. He took a few steps forwards, intent on giving the pills to his ailing friend, but stopped in his tracks when he realized he had no way of making Albus swallow while he was unconscious. And he definitely did not want to disturb the little sleep his friend had gotten.

He watched as Albus shifted and let out a pained laugh, then settled into a deceitfully peaceful smile. At least his dreams were still plesent.

After a few minutes of contemplation Scorpius sighed and replaced the bottle on its shelf.

 

Just then Albus let out a strangled moan. Scorpius rushed to his side and brushed the sweat-drenched bangs out of the pale face.

"Hey. Albus, Shh. It's okay. You're okay."

Albus leaned into the caress before he opened his eyes and tried to scramble backwards to get away from the hand.

"Albus! Albus, it's okay! It's okay, it's just me. It's Scorpius."

Albus blinked a few times, nostrils flaring as he tried to get his breathing under control. "S- Scorpius?" Scorpius nodded. Albus mirrored him, lost in thought until the pain struck. He doubled over as best he could, all things considered. "Mngh!"

"Oh god, you're in pain." Scorpius's hands fluttered above his friend, uncertain of what to do.

"Yeah. No, I'm fine." He tried to sit up but failed. "Argch!"

"Albus. You need to stay still or it'll just hurt worse."

"No." Albus's lip quivered. "I'm fine." He stared at the ceiling, desperately wanting that to be true. "I'm f- I'm..."

Scorpius wiped away the fresh tears and stole his resolve to do what needed to be done. " Albus I-" he cleared he throat to dislodge the stuck words. "I need to make sure you're not...not bleeding, or..."

Albus continued to focus on the ceiling.

"I'm sorry Albus. I know this is probably the last thing you want to do right now, but I don't want you to get sick. Or worse. You gotta let me check."

Albus sniffed. "Gonna keep me healthy? Keep me ready for whenever Malcolm calls?"

Scorpius flinched as the cold, harsh words, but still managed to tuck away their captor's name in memory. "I'm gonna take care of you, Albus. Because you're my friend and can't lose you, not again."

Albus stared st the ceiling for another minute before he closed his eyes and nodded.

Scorpius helped his friend turn onto his stomach and as carefully as he could, quickly tended to the sensitive wounds. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, busy summer, finally enough time to write a bit. Hope you like this chapter's perspective. I might add Albus's later on, but future chapters will be more graphic, for better or for worse.
> 
> Holds up a sign *will write for comments*
> 
> (Third time trying to post. *prays to the leprechauns it will work* Forgive me any mistakes, it is midnight and I will fix them tomorrow given the chance. Yes.)


End file.
